


Crash and Burn

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Forgetting, Gambling, Hurt and comfort, M/M, loss of home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scapegrace and Gerald have met before the zombie infection. Written to the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

Gerald opened his eyes looking up at the face above him, "Am I in heaven?" He asked getting lost in the others eyes.

 

"Don't be stupid." The other replied. While it should have hurt to be talked down to the brunette on the ground was taken back to any years before.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

_Rain fell hard over the small town. The buildings were dark and falling apart to the naked eye. Roarhaven was not a nice town to be in unless you had grown up or lived there for a few hundred years. This night, however a young man had stumbled upon the small pub. His face was young and handsome and he stood tall at 5’8”. He was a small lad with a happy spring in his step, the exact opposite of everyone in the drab town. He sat down at the end of the bar and waited for the bar tender to come over. He took notice that the shorter man behind the bar tended to talk a lot with nobody really listening to him. In the few minutes he had walked in the other man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, had insulted just about everyone in the bar on some level. He hid a smile behind his hand for it seemed the bartender didn't realize he was doing it at all._

_During one confrontation the other patron had reached over grabbing onto the red heads shirt which seemed to catch him off guard making him almost fall over the bar as he was pulled face to face with the other. The taller whispered in hush tones while the shorter kind of squawked out his answers. It was during one harsh shake that the red head noticed he had a customer who had not ordered. He pointed straight at the other and talking quickly to the other until he was released. He turned round and fixe his shirt before walking over to the younger man and leaning on the bar. In any other case one would think this to be a flirting manner but the young brunette could tell that the read head was shaken from the encounter._

_“Hey. You are new here.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. The younger smiled._

_“Yup! I was traveling and got lost so I figured I’d come in here and get a quick drink.”_

_The older’s eyes narrowed a bit. “You got lost? To where?” While he had a bit of an attitude the younger didn't mind._

_He shrugged still smiling noticing that the other was a bit cute. He blushed glad the lighting was not much more than the lighting that was outside in the storm. “I don’t really know that. I’m just trying to find a place to be.”_

_“Sounds stupid.” The older said seeming to have forgotten his earlier argument and stood up crossing his arms. The younger thought it was adorable. “We don’t really like newcomers here.”_

_That caught the youngers ear and he stood up a bit straighter. “Oh I didn't realize! I’m sorry I thought that it would be a good place to stay the night before I leave in the morning.”_

_The red head sighed and motioned at the beers he had on tap. “I’ll give you something to drink but you should probably head out afterwards.” The others face fell but it went unseen as the red head went to get him a drink. The brunette didn't know what he could have done to insult the other but he wanted to make sure he left on a good note at least. He tried to come up with something to say to the bartender but as soon as the drink was placed in front of him he said no more than a ‘thank you’ before another patron was calling the bartender over._

_“Scapegrace get over here we need to start our game get over here.” The shorter tuned calling back to the other._

_“Don’t worry Deadfall I’m coming.” He nodded at the younger and turned around going back to the other end of the bar._

_The brunette sipped on the beer, not really liking it but finding the quench of his thirst to be helpful. He sat and watched the group play a couple of hands of cards not really following the game. He did, however, notice the ever increasing frown on Scapegraces face. He thought back to the names of the others and smiled to himself. While he had always thought that his own name, Gerald, was a funny name but at least his parents had given him a name that was common enough unlike Deadfall or Scapegrace. He frowned and then pondered whether they were truly first or last names._

_The game continued ad with every hand the redhead seemed to be getting more anxious until he finally won a round after his opposer bet everything against him. While Scapegrace was celebrating he saw the others exchange knowing glances. “Wow Vaurien that was a good hand. You want to try to up the next game?”_

_Scapegrace looked at the other after he had calmed down from his small celebratory dance. Gerald had chuckled at the others antics seeing that behind the slightly rough exterior he did have a childlike glee to him. “You don’t have anything else.”_

_Gerald watched the other act, and horribly too, like he was thinking hard. “How about this, we each bet our houses so all is fair?”_

_Scapegrace thought about it for a while playing with the buttons on his shirt before he reached under the desk to pull out an old worn piece of paper and placing it on the table. ”Deal!”_

_The group sat down and played for a few more minutes while Gerald bit at his finger nails in worry. He could see Scapegrace smiling at his hand before laying down the cards. The other guys I the group laughed and laid out their own hands. Scapegrace stared at the hands and umped up. “You cheated!” He yelled at the others who all stood up getting ready to attack if needed. Gerald got off his chair and hid behind it hoping nobody would hurt him. He was small and never got into fights. He defiantly did not want to start that night._

_“How would you know Vaurien? Did you cheat?” Scapegrace seemed smaller than usual compared to the man named Deadfall. His face fell a bit and he turned away refusing to look at the other. “That’s what I thought. Deadfall walked away grabbing the proof of ownership. “I’ll be taking this with me now and I’ll be fair and give you a week to get all of your shit moved out of here.” Scapegrace tried to speak but his mouth opened and closed stupidly like a fish stuck out of water. The rest of Deadfalls crew fallowed him out of the bar laughing._

_Once they had all left Gerald slowly stood back up. He looked over the cold countertop to see the redhead slouched over the counter with his head in his hands. The brunette could hear the soft noises coming from the other as the redhead mumbled into his hands. Gerald walked over to the other carefully trying not to make too much noise as to startle the older man. His plan did not work, however, as he tripped over a stool and fell on his face right inform of the redhead causing his to wear loudly._

_“What are you still doing here?” Gerald looked up noticing that the other eyes were red rimmed and a tear could be seen by the brunette. ”What?”_

_Gerald stood up quickly nearly falling down again in his haste. “I thought that… well I’m not sure why I’m still here but would you like some company?”_

_The older stared at him in, what the brunette could only imagine was, and angry and condescending look. What it truly looked like was that of an angry child who did not get the toy they wanted and were throwing a fit. “I do not need to be cared for like a child.” He said giving a sniffle afterwards. The sight made the younger smile. “Don’t smile like that it makes you look stupid.”_

_The smile left the others face but he did not back away. “Would you like me to help you move things or pack things up. You seem to be alone right now.”  Scapegrace leaned back a little at the others words. He wasn’t used to people helping him or being kind in any way. “We could get a hotel to stay atand split the cost so you don’t have to be here.” At those words Vaurien started to cry a bit  though his posture didn't change._

_“I don’t need any help.” Gerald nodded understanding the others gruff exterior and walked over to him patting his shoulder. “Don’t touch me.”_

_Giving a shrug the two went to the back of the bar where a pathetic makeshift bed laid on the floor with a few other changes of clothing lying around the place. They took a bag and packed everything up before heading out to a hotel that was nearby armed with a few bags of belongings and a couple bottles of alcohol as well. Gerald paid for the room as he could see that his partner was a little uneasy after everything he had been through. While it should have been odd to rent a hotel room with another man that he had just met Gerald felt no such emotion. He felt happy to be helping out another human being and was a little glad that they had only one beds left in the small rundown in. The man that gave them their rooms looked angry at the world and nearly threw the small card at the two._

_Once the two had gotten settled in the room, throwing all of the bags into one dusty corner, Scapegrace laid down on the bed facing away from the other. Gerald looked around the small room wondering when the last time it had been cleaned. He sat down on the bed as well laying down on his side to face away from the other. The bed was small giving the two men no real wiggle room. Their backs were pressed close to each other enough that Gerald could feel the others silent sobs. Sitting up he leaned over to look at the redheads face. Scapegrace had one hand in his mouth to muffle the bods that dared to escape his lips. Teeth bit hard into the hand causing a few blood spots to appear. The others eyes were shut tight while his body twitched as he struggled to breathe regularly. Gerald took a deep breath before touching the others shoulder to turn him on his back so the two could look at each other. The redhead put up a struggle before giving in and allowing himself to be turned. He had opened his eyes and was glaring at the taller._

_“What do you want?” He said in an angry yet defeated voice._

_Gerald frowned at the other before he leaned down to hug the crying man. Scapegrace went to fight back but gave in cuddling up to the other and crying harder. Gerald maneuvered the two so Scapegrace’s chest was lying on his. The smaller’s arms were tucked underneath him while the taller’s were wrapped firmly around his back. Shushing the other Gerald moved his fingers in soothing patterns on the others back. “You're okay. Shh. I’m here.”_

_“Don’t touch me.” The smaller said though he put up no fight, only seeming to cuddle closer into the others chest.  He could feel the tears start to leak through his shirt while a few moans escaped the others mouth as he released his sorrow. Gerald felt his heart break for the other and tried to calm him down as best he could. Pushing away from the others chest to look up at him scapegrace took a deep breathe before asking in a voice, hoarse from crying, “Why are you helping me? Nobody ever helps me.”_

_The question hurt the taller that the other felt that was true. He looked in the others dull brown eyes and shrugged. “You looked lie you needed a friend. I know it’s not fair. I’m guessing that you had to work hard to get your bar and having it stolen from you was not fair. You looked alone. Like-“_

_“Like the world turned its back on me.” He mumbled._

_Gerald nodded. “People can be cold.” He said thinking of his own family. “Everyone needs to cry sometime. I wanted to make sure that you are not alone.” With that final sentence Vaurien laid his head back on the others chest crying harder than he had._

_“I’m going to kill them all. They’ll see. I’ll kill everyone and become the killer supreme. Then I’ll get the respect I deserve.” The smaller man chocked out grabbing onto the taller’s shirt._

_Gerald chuckled and gave the other a tight hug. “I believe in you. Shh relax and catch your breath.”_

_Hours seemed to pass as the two lay on the bed holding each other. The brunette didn't stop talking o the other until the sobs became light snores. He figured that the two would separate in the morning as he continued his own journey, but while the two were together in the dark he took the moment to enjoy it. Wiping some of the red locks out of the others face he smiled and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. The other didn't stir from his slumber nor did he seem to notice. Giving a yawn of his own Gerald closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_By the time he woke up the other was gone having left only a note saying thank you. Gerald pocketed it and grabbed his things getting ready to set out._

 

_```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

“What's your name?” Scapegrace asked.

 

Gerald blinked again coming back from his memories. He frowned at the other, who had seemed to not age at all over the years. “Gerald.”

 

The redhead, Scapegrace, shook his head. “ I'm going to call you Thrasher.”

 

He was taken aback at the other. They had spent one night together, but it had been such an important night. It stung a bit that the other did not remember him but he smiled at the new nickname and nodded. Gerald, Thrasher, would forgive Scapegrace, his new Zombie King, and vowed to follow him and make sure he had a shoulder to cry on should he ever need it again.


End file.
